Reunião Marota
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: O que acontece quando Sirius convoca uma reunião? O que acontece quando James e Lily se juntam para descobrir o motivo dos sumiços dos amigos? Leiam e descubram! JL! Em Hiatus. Explicações no profile.
1. Uma Pequena Reunião

Desclaimer: os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. Eu meramente os emprestei da J.K. por que ela não os usa muito.

Essa é uma fic J/L e o primeiro cap está sendo narrado por Marlene McKinnon.

Espero que aproveitem!

* * *

- Eu te disse! Ganhei a aposta! Eu falei que os Chudley Cannons não iam trocar de apanhador! GANHEI!

Assustei com os gritos que vinham de Sirius Black. Olhei para direita e observei o maroto subir rapidamente no banco e apontar acusadoramente para Remus Lupin.

Emmeline observava a cena com aparente desgosto e Frank e Alice pareciam estar fazendo forças para não rir.

No Salão Principal, havia pouco mais de vinte retardatários, que como nós seis, se atrasaram para o jantar. Mesmo assim, o pequeno tumulto que Sirius começara estava sendo comentado nas quatro mesas.

- Black, não precisamos que demonstre sua arrogância na hora do jantar e agradeceríamos se você guardasse o seu exibicionismo pra você. – Emmeline Vance disparou, empurrando seu prato pra frente. Ou ela já havia acabado de comer ou perdera o apetite.

Não se assustem com Emmeline. Ela é uma grande amiga. Só é sincera demais.

- Sirius, você podia ser mais discreto, sabia? – eu disse, tentado consertar a direta que a minha amiga tinha dado.

Minha solidariedade foi embora assim que mirei o sorriso presunçoso de Sirius. Ele parecia estar gostando de estar sob a luz dos holofotes uma vez mais. Com muito custo, acrescentei:

– E sente-se!

Ele piscou duas vezes, olhou para os lados, depois para baixo, tomando consciência que de fato, tinha se levantado.

Ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos debochados, fez uma cara de pura indiferença e se sentou lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que me perguntava:

- O fato de eu chamar atenção te incomoda, Lene?

Revirei os olhos diante daquela prepotência. Pensei seriamente em mandá-lo passear em um certo lugar, mas me decidi por responder com frieza:

- Na verdade, não. Só quero terminar o meu jantar em paz.

Ele ficou me encarando durante uns segundos e eu me ocupei em encher o meu prato com mais uma porção de batatas.

- De qualquer jeito, Remus, são oito galeões. – Sirius voltou a sua atenção para o maroto de cabelos castanho-claros que estava à sua frente.

Remus Lupin apenas revirou os olhos e bufou impaciente.

- Sinto lhe informar que eram sete galeões, Almofadinhas.

- Certo, então são sete galeões. – Sirius se corrigiu.

- Desculpe por estragar o seu mundo cor-de-rosa, mas você está enganado.

Sirius fez uma cara de desentendimento, no que foi seguido por mim. Não fazia idéia do que eles estavam falando, mas meu senso de curiosidade sempre falava mais alto, e dessa vez não seria diferente.

- A aposta não se referia ao apanhador do time, e sim à um dos batedores. O que significa que quem ganhou a aposta fui eu, não é? Eu disse que o Depp seria substituído, e ele foi. Por um tal de Bloom, se não me engano.

Sirius fez uma cara de indignado que teve como trilha sonora uma estrondosa gargalhado vinda de Emmeline.

- Realmente, Black. Você se superou na estupidez dessa vez. – Os olhos escuros da menina brilhavam de visível contentamento. Se Emmeline não fosse a mais marota das quatro meninas, eu poderia pensar que o objetivo dela era acabar com a reputação dos marotos.

Emmeline pode ser uma garota difícil de compreender. É dona de um humor sarcástico e direto, e pode ser bem frias, às vezes. Apesar de tudo, ela é uma amiga muito sincera e a principal acompanhante dos marotos quando se trata de azarar o Ranhoso ou aprontar pelo castelo.

Sirius emburrou com o comentário de Emmeline e começou a debater a aposta com Remus, aos sussurros, de modo que eu fui banida da conversa.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso e me concentrei no meu prato. Faltavam somente mais dez minutos para o fim do jantar. Os pratos seriam limpos magicamente e apareceriam as maravilhosas sobremesas. E, se eu não me engano, posso jurar que vi vestígios de pudim de chocolate mais cedo na cozinha, quando resolvi fazer uma visita para os elfos.

- Onde estão Lily e James?

Desisti de continuar a comer e levantei os olhos para as outras três pessoas que estavam do meu lado.

Foi Alice Murray, uma garota de cabelos loiros e lisos, dona de um rosto redondo e simpático que perguntou sobre o paradeiro da monitora certinha e do maroto incorrigível.

- Em detenção – informou Frank Longbottom, namorado da loira. Frank possuía belíssimos olhos cor-de-mel e tinha os cabelos num tom mais escuro do que o do Remus.

Alice estranhou.

- A Lily? Em detenção?

Concordei com a cabeça sobre a estranheza da situação. Eu e Alice sabíamos que nossa amiga ruivinha nunca pegaria uma detenção.

Frank entendeu nossa confusão e esclareceu:

- Não se preocupem. Quem pegou a detenção foi o James. A Lily, como monitora-chefe recebeu a tarefa de vigiá-lo.

- O James me surpreende. Achei que depois de ter sido nomeado monitor-chefe, ele fosse maneirar nas marotagens. – Alice comentou, e por algum motivo que eu desconheço, parecia chateada.

- Marotos serão sempre Marotos. – sentenciou Emmeline, virando o cálice de suco de abóbora de uma vez só.

Sirius levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a palavra Marotos. Remus exibia um sorriso triunfante, o que significava que ele tinha ganhado mais uma discussão.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou, parecendo agradecidíssimo de ter uma desculpa para escapar da discussão que acabara de perder.

- Nada de mais. – dei de ombros.

- Não? – ele perguntou.

- Só estávamos comentando o fato de que nem a Lily nem o James estão aqui.

Sirius pareceu seriamente interessado nessa informação. Enquanto os pratos do jantar voltaram a ser completamente limpos, ele se ocupou em olhar para os dois lados da mesa, procurando uma certa ruiva e um certo moreno.

Depois de confirmar com os próprios olhos cinza que, de fato, Lily e James não estavam no Salão Principal, ele abriu um largo sorriso, que alguns aprenderam a associar com marotagens e que eu aprendi a associar com catástrofe eminente.

- Essa é a oportunidade perfeita. – ele declarou em voz baixa.

O papo paralelo de Emmeline, Alice e Frank cessou e lentamente eles passaram a prestar atenção nas palavras do maroto.

Antes, porém, que Sirius conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa, as sobremesas apareceram. E minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. No meio da mesa, junto de mais algumas dezenas de doces, estava um maravilhoso, enorme...

- PUDIM DE CHOCOLATE! – tenho culpa se esse é o meu doce favorito? Ignorei a cara de assustado do Sirius, e a cara de perplexa de Emmeline e separei quase um terço do doce pra mim.

- Depois, eu é que deveria ser discreto, não é McKinnon? – Sirius me alfinetou.

Respondi com o máximo de dignidade que eu consegui reunir, tendo a minha boca cheia de pudim.

- Acontece, Black, que ao contrário de você, eu não grito por apostas idiotas.

- A minha aposta não era idiota! Trocar um jogador pode influenciar no time todo.

- Sei – desdenhei.

- Pelo menos eu não grito por pudins idiotas.

- Pudins não são idiotas! Principalmente se forem de chocolate!

- Sei – ele me imitou.

- E, ao contrário de você, eu estava certa.

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, no que foi cortado rispidamente por Emmeline.

- Os dois são idiotas, está bem assim? Sem discussões. Deu empate.

Abri a boca indignada, mas um olhar de censura de Remus me fez fechá-la. Decidi, então ocupá-la com algo mais produtivo, como pudim de chocolate.

- Vocês acham que o James e a Lily vão demorar? – Sirius perguntou, parecendo ignorar a alfinetada de Emmeline.

- Pelo o que eu soube, a Lily ficou encarregada de determinar a detenção que o James cumpriria hoje. – Frank informou, parecendo seriamente curioso sobre o rumo daquela conversa.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – Sirius perguntou, franzindo a testa, em reflexão.

- Bom, depende. – respondeu Alice calmamente.

- Depende? – repetiu Sirius.

- Conhecendo a Lily, como eu conheço, posso afirmar que o James deve ter sido submetido a um castigo longo, inútil e cansativo. – disparou Emmeline.

- Ótimo. – disse Sirius.

Remus levantou a sobramcelha em discordância. Para ele, era óbvio que algo longo, inútil e cansativo não poderia ser classificado como "Ótimo";

- Mas porque o interesse Sirius? – Alice perguntou.

- Como eu estava dizendo, antes de uma certa interrupção – nesse momento, ele lançou um olhar acusador pra mim e eu tratei de fazer a minha cara de inocente mais convincente – Essa é a oportunidade perfeita.

- Você já disse isso. – eu retruquei, aborrecida.

- Oportunidade perfeita pra quê, Sirius? – Remus falou, pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa começara.

- Para uma pequena reunião. – ele concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Oi!! Vocês devem estar se perguntado onde é que estão o James e a Lily, não é? Afinal, essa é uma fic J/L!!

O que eu posso dizer?

Eles aparecerão no próximo capítulo. Pra falar a verdade, o próximo cape h soh dles!

Mas eaw? O que será essa reunião que o Sirius quer fazer??

Deixem reviews que eu atualizo mais rapidamente!

AUUHAuHAU

XD

Obs: alguém aew notou a homenagem ao Orlando Bloom e ao Johnny Depp?

By://MaHhMarauder


	2. Detenção

Disclaimer: se os personagens fossem meus, eu não estaria aqui, e sim terminando o sétimo livro!

Esse capítulo é narrado por James Potter!

* * *

- Mais uma vez. – Lily Evans estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da porta, girando a varinha entre os dedos, distraidamente e me observando com um olhar que eu classificaria como, no mínimo, satisfeito. 

- Lily, eu já limpei esse troféu seis vezes – resmunguei impaciente. Meus dedos doíam e eu sabia que aquele cheiro horrível do líquido de polir ficaria na minha pele por dias.

- Então limpa mais uma vez. E com vontade. – ela disparou. Era impressão minha ou ela estava se divertindo com o meu castigo?

Nota mental: nunca mais, em hipótese nenhuma, sob nenhuma circunstância, concordar com um plano do Almofadinhas durante a ronda da monitoria da Lily.

- A minha detenção era meramente limpar esses troféus inúteis, não fazer com que eles virassem espelhos. – eu retruquei.

Ela fez uma cara muito engraçada, como se estivesse fazendo força para não rir. Ela parou de girar a varinha, se sentou melhor na cadeira e disse:

- Não é minha culpa se você não tem capacidade de deixar o troféu brilhando limpando apenas uma vez.

Revirei os olhos e me concentrei em limpar a enorme taça que estava em minha mão. Era a taça que a Sonserina havia conquistado no Campeonato das Casas no ano passado. Sorrindo levemente ao me lembrar da confusão que fizera a Grifinória perder vários pontos, esfreguei o pano com força no metal.

- Pronto. – eu declarei, devolvendo a taça para a prateleira e me afastando para admirar o resultado.

- Não acho que esteja "pronto". – ela comentou com desdém.

- Lily, em nome de Merlim. Eu já limpei todos esses troféus inúteis. Eu estou com fome e a hora do jantar deve estar acabando. – eu implorei, fazendo a minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

Ela não se deixou influenciar. Eu devia saber que não ia funcionar. Esse negócio de fazer cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva é coisa do Almofadinhas. E eu acho que cara de cervo abandonado não vai produzir o mesmo efeito.

- Pensasse nisso antes de soltar aquela bomba de bosta no meio do corredor. E é Evans, Potter.

- Certo, _Lily_. Mas se passar a hora do jantar, eu vou ser obrigado a ir para a cozinha buscar alguma coisa pra comer. – respondi naturalmente.

Ela estreitou os olhos e disse:

- É contra as regras.

- Exatamente. Você não vai querer que eu quebre alguma regra, vai? – eu perguntei sorrindo inocentemente. Ou tentando.

- Duvido que se importe. – ela desdenhou.

- Está me incentivando a quebrar regras, Lily? – questionei, levantado as sobramcelhas em sinal de dúvida.

- Não foi o que eu disse, Potter. E é Evans. – ela disse, enquanto prendia o cabelo ruivo em um trança.

- Mas foi o que eu entendi, _Lily_.

Ela apenas bufou irritada.

- Que coisa mais feia. A Monitora-Chefe incentivando alunos inocentes a quebrarem as regras. – eu continuei.

- Potter, você não tem nada de inocente. E você também é Monitor-Chefe. – ela devolveu, com um certo desprezo na voz.

- Sou. Mas eu não estou incentivando ninguém a quebrar regras.

- Temos 20 minutos para o horário do jantar acabar. Acabe de limpar isso e nós podemos ir. – ela disse, empinando o nariz e cruzando as pernas.

- Então vamos. – eu disse, jogando no chão o pano que estava usando para polir os troféus.

- Potter, isso não está nem perto de estar limpo. – ela se levantou e se aproximou da taça que eu acabara de limpar para observar melhor.

- Uma pena, não é? – perguntei.

- Você não pode deixar isso assim. – ela afirmou.

- Quer apostar?

- Mas... mas... Ah, ok! Limpar! – ela ordenou, apontando a varinha para a taça.

- Por que você não fez isso antes de me obrigar a limpar aquilo sete vezes? – perguntei, exasperado.

- Era a sua detenção limpar os troféus, não minha. Além do que, eu gosto de te ver trabalhando. – ela respondeu marotamente.

- É? Sabia que você pode ser bem maligna quando quer? – eu perguntei enquanto saíamos da sala.

- Sabia.

A encarei, levemente impressionado. Quem diria que por trás daquele rosto de anjo, existia um demônio?

Embora eu tentasse puxar conversa, nosso trajeto até o Salão Principal foi feito em silêncio.

Quando entramos no Salão, vi pouco mais de dez alunos espalhados nas quatro mesas.

A mesa da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia. Apenas dois calouros conversavam em ansiosos sussurros em uma das pontas. Me sentei mais ou menos no meio da mesa, e só então, percebi que só haviam sobremesas ali. Algumas tortas de caramelo, bolos e um pudim de chocolate praticamente pela metade. Podia até imaginar quem é que tinha atacado o doce.

Percebi que Lily não se sentara e olhei para trás. Ela mirava a nossa mesa parecendo desapontada e desconfiada.

- O que foi?

- Seus amigos não estão aqui. – ela sentenciou. Ri do comentário.

Meus amigos não estão aqui? E por que ela estaria preocupada com isso? Geralmente ela dava pulinhos de alegrias quando não estávamos por perto. Mulheres... Vai entender.

- Você realmente estava pensando que eles esperariam eu acabar a detenção? – perguntei, ainda rindo.

- Na verdade, não. Mas as minhas amigas também não estão aqui. – ela completou.

- E elas iam esperar você acabar de vigiar a minha detenção?- perguntei, surpreso.

- Sempre esperam. – ela disse, dando de ombros.

- Talvez elas tenham achado que você ia direito para o Salão Comunal sem comer nada. – sugeri.

- E é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. – ela disse, dando as costas para mim e começando a se encaminhar para a escadaria de mármore.

- Como assim? Não vai comer nada? – eu perguntei. Ela parou de andar, se virou e caminhou na minha direção.

- Potter, se você não percebeu, não há nada que possa ser considerado saudável nessa mesa.

- Você não pode ficar sem comer.

- Posso saber onde eu vou arranjar comida à essa hora? – ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco desesperada.

- Cozinha. – eu sussurrei marotamente.

- É contra as regras. – ela repetiu.

- Ou isso ou passar fome.

Ela me pareceu seriamente confusa. Enrolava a franja que escapara da trança com o dedo e disse em voz baixa:

- Não conte para ninguém.

- Não vou.

Me levantei da mesa e fiz sinal para que ela me acompanhasse. Descemos algumas escadas e percorremos um corredor vazio.

- Potter, e se alguém nos pegar? – ela perguntou. Os grandes olhos verdes estavam arregalados de preocupação.

- É só falar que estamos fazendo ronda. – expliquei calmamente. Por ser uma das primeiras da turma, ela consegue ser bem lerda.

- Mas quem cuida dessa parte do castelo é o pessoal do Sonserina.

- Lily, você é muito insegura. É só improvisar. – eu disse.

- Improvisar? – ela perguntou com um quê de histeria na voz.

- Exatamente. Como acha que escapei de tantas detenções?

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Escapou? O seu número de detenções provavelmente bate todos os recordes de Hogwarts, junto com o Sirius.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – eu pedi, enquanto descíamos mais uma lance de escada.

- Mesmo que eu dissesse não, você ia perguntar.

- Por que você chama o Almofadinhas de Sirius e eu de Potter? – eu perguntei, tentando fazer com que não transparecesse meu desapontamento. (N/A: não achei uma palavra melhor!)

- Se você me explicar o porquê desses apelidos, eu explico as minhas razões.

Eu sorri. Realmente, Lily Evans é muito curiosa.

- Talvez outro dia.

Ela deu de ombros.

Finalmente chegamos à cozinha. Nunca vou esquecer a cara de surpresa da Lily ao ver um quadro virar uma porta ou ao ver centenas de elfos ansiosos pra nos servir.

Eu estava faminto e a comida estava excelente. Depois de ter acabado de jantar, dois elfos se aproximaram trazendo dois pratos de pudim de chocolate. Sorri ao pensar o que Marlene diria disso.

Depois de agradecermos os elfos que insistiam para que comêssemos mais, seguimos para o Salão Comunal.

O caminha foi feito, mais uma vez, em silêncio. Mas agora Lily tinha uma expressão de satisfação e aparente sonolência.

- Vampiros Roxos. – ela disse calmamente à Mulher Gorda.

Ela assentiu e nós entramos no Salão Comunal, quase vazio. Os marotos nem as amigas da Lily estavam lá.

- Certo. Boa noite. – ela disse.

- Boa noite. – respondi sorrindo.

- E a propósito, Potter, obrigada. – ela disse balançando a franja para longe dos olhos verdes,

- Sempre as ordens.

Ela sorriu e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Nota mental: sempre que possível, em todos os momentos, concordar com os planos do Almofadinhas, principalmente durante a ronda da monitoria da Lily.

Afinal, eu pensei enquanto subia as escadas, detenções podem até ser legais.

* * *

Ai ai... só o James mesmo para achar que detenções são legais... 

Os outros marotos sumiram junto com as amigas da Lily... o que será que eles estão aprontando naquela reunião?

Próximo cap! uHAuhUHAUA

Agradecimentos.

**22K**: Idéias do Sirius nunca podem ser coisas boas. Vamos descobrir, não é? XD

**Kine L**: Eu também amei criar essa Emmeline respondona. E pra você não morrer de curiosidade, aqui está mais um cap. ;

**Miss Huyu**: Eu não sei se você recebeu a minha resposta! E agora?

**Luuh Potter**: Ai que saudades dos seus coments! Eles sempre me animam. Bom, acho que você descobriu o que o James e a Lily taum fazendo neh? UHAuHAuhUA... num tenha beta ainda naum..

**TrinitySkywalker**: valeu pela review... e aí? Gostou desse cap? Espero que sim. E, bom... eu amo a Marlen... XD

**Vampira Black**: A gente tem que ser um pouco mah, não é? E aqui está o cap.. espero que tenha gostado!

Obrigada gente!!

Odiaram? Gostaram?

Pleaseeee deixem reviews!! Eu necessito delas!!

XDD

By://MaHhMarauder


	3. Na Sala Precisa

Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados, não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fics fajutas e sim gastando dinheiro em roupas . XD

Esse cap é narrado por Marlene McKinnon (de novo!!)

* * *

- Sirius, eu não acredito.

O moreno levantou as sobramcelhas em dúvida e fez sinal para que eu continuasse.

- Você nos tirou do Salão Principal no meio do jantar. Não me deixou terminar de comer o meu pudim de chocolate. Nos arrastou para essa Sala Exata...

- Precisa. – Remus, que estava sentado em um dos muitos sofás daquela sala, me corrigiu.

- Que seja Remus – fiz um sinal de impaciência com a mão. – Nos arrastou para essa Sala esquisita para conversarmos sobre a Lily e o James? – perguntei levemente exasperada.

O moreno riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Exatamente, Lene. Qual é o problema disso?

Não respondi. Me limitei a cruzar os braços e encostar na parede, observando cada um dos meus amigos.

Durante alguns segundos, ninguém disse nada, o que me deixou completamente irritada. Resolvi, então, quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Sirius, eu poderia estar comendo meu pudim de chocolate agora, quer fazer o favor de parar de enrolar e nos dizer o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?

- Se você ficasse quieta, eu conseguiria falar. – ele disse.

De novo, não respondi.

- Agora que a Lene parou de reclamar, nós podemos conversar. – Sirius disse, se sentando ao lado de Remus.

- Sobre a Lily e o James? – voltei a perguntar.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça respirando pausadamente e sussurrando algo que me lembrou muito "Merlin, me ajude".

- Marlene, você não é tão idiota. Black já nos disse que o assunto é Lily e James. Quer parar de fazer interrupções desnecessárias? – disse Emmeline, que estava sentada em uma poltrona um pouco mais afastada da roda de conversa.

Abri a boca indignada, mas não encontrei nenhuma resposta a altura daquele comentário que a minha _amiga _fez.

Sirius, por outro lado, parecia satisfeito. Abriu um largo sorriso e recomeçou a falar.

- Acho que todos nós concordamos que as brigas dos nossos amigos estão cada dia mais insuportáveis.

Alice, que dividia um sofá com o namorado, soltou um suspiro. Eu não a culpava. Era ela quem geralmente acalmava a Lily depois das discussões com o James.

Eu e Emmeline não tínhamos paciência para isso. Eu insistia que ela tinha que parar com aquela implicância e agarrar logo o maroto, enquanto Emmeline não parava de sugerir que o que ela tinha que fazer era dar uma bela surra no moreno cada vez que ele se aproximasse. Como nenhuma das nossas idéias eram muito boas, Alice ficou encarregada de cuidar da ruivinha depois das brigas.

- E o que exatamente, nós temos a ver com isso? – eu perguntei, mal-humorada.

- É o que eu também queria saber – Frank disse.

- Bom, eu andei pensando muito nesses últimos dias. – Sirius falou, encarando o teto sonhadoramente.

Não pude deixar de rir. A idéia de Sirius Black, o maior galinha da escola, passar os dias pensando era realmente engraçada.

- O que nós temos que fazer – Remus disse, prático – é juntar Lily e James.

- Nós? – Alice perguntou.

- Juntar? – Emmeline desdenhou.

- Lily e James? – antes que eu pudesse me conter, as palavras saíram da minha boca. Fazer o que?

- Exatamente! – Sirius sorria triunfante e eu comecei a me questionar sobre a sanidade mental do meu amigo.

- Você quer dizer que nós vamos atacar de cupido, é isso? – Frank perguntou.

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, Alice interrompeu.

- Quem garante que o James realmente gosta da Lily?

- Nós. – Remus afirmou.

Emmeline soltou um risinho baixo, mas nada disse.

- Vocês? – eu perguntei, levemente irônica.

- Nós. – Sirius repetiu.

- Certo, gênio do universo. James e Lily não conseguem ficar cinco minutos no mesmo lugar sem brigar. Como você acha que nós vamos conseguir juntá-los? – eu perguntei, agora levemente curiosa.

- Nós precisamos de um plano infalível. – Remus disse. – E precisamos ser discretos. James e Lily não devem sequer desconfiar do que estamos fazendo. James nos mataria.

Estremeci ao pensar no que Lily faria com nós se descobrisse que estávamos armando para que ela ficasse com o James. Prometi a mim mesmo que esse seria o meu segredo mais bem guardado. Afinal, eu não queria morrer jovem.

- O meu plano inicial era trancá-los em uma sala, e não soltá-los até que estejam trocando juras de amor eterno.

- Black, essa idéia é mais velha do que a sua mãe. Se esse for o seu plano, estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Emmeline, a cada dia que passa, eu gosto mais de você. – Sirius respondeu.

Emmeline fez uma cara de intrigada e eu estava começando a ter certeza de que Sirius não batia bem dos pinos.

- Deixando Sirius e seu estranho ódio pela mão de lado, alguém tem mais alguma idéia além dessa que o Almofadinhas sugeriu? –Remus perguntou, olhando esperançoso para cada um de nós.

Mas, infelizmente, como não tínhamos a capacidade de Sirius de bolar planos _infalíveis _em alguns segundos, ninguém respondeu.

- Eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos trancar os dois numa sala. – Sirius resmungou e foi claramente ignorado.

- A idéia em si, não é ruim. – Alice disse.

- Só precisamos melhorá-la. – Frank completou.

- Eu não vou participar dessa palhaçada – Emmeline avisou. – Se vocês querem bancar os idiotas, vão em frente. Só não esperem que eu vá apoiar isso.

Sirius parecia seriamente ofendido.

- E você sugere o que? Não ouvi você abrir a boca pra fazer alguma coisa além de nos insultar.

- Ao contrário de você, Black, parecer um idiota não é uma idéia que me atrai. E é exatamente o que você parece ao abrir a boca pra falar coisas estúpidas.

- Vocês querem parar? – Alice pediu.

- Concordo com Emmeline. A idéia do Sirius é realmente idiota! – eu disse lá do meu canto.

- Como assim, a idéia do Sirius é idiota? Tem alguma idéia melhor, Marlene? – Remus me perguntou, tomando as dores do amigo.

- Com certeza! – eu respondi.

- E qual seria? – ele perguntou desdenhosamente. Remus estava me assuntado. Ele geralmente não era assim.

- Com certeza, uma bem melhor do que a do Sirius. Pensando bem, qualquer idéia é melhor do que a do Sirius – Emmeline respondeu.

Em alguns segundos, a sala se encheu com os gritos de Remus, Sirius, Emmeline e meus. Os sons se cruzavam no ar e tudo o que eu via era Sirius e Remus apontado o dedo para nós duas e Emmeline furiosa ameaçando bater em alguém.

De um canto da sala, um estampido alto fez nós pararmos de gritar.

Alice estava em pé, com a varinha na mão e parecendo decididamente assustadora.

- Vocês vão parar com isso agora mesmo! Emmeline e Sirius, apertem as mãos. Lene e Remus, vocês também.

Pelo que pareceu pra mim um eternidade, nós quatro nos encaramos, antes de, lentamente, estendermos as mãos.

- Assim está bem melhor – ouvi Alice comentar.

- Vamos combinar assim: amanhã, nós nos encontramos aqui de novo. Temos um dia intero para pensar idéias para juntar Lily e James. – Frank sugeriu.

Todos nós concordamos com a cabeça, e resolvemos que já era hora de voltar para a torre.

Emmeline foi a primeira a sair da sala, batendo a porta com força a passar.

Alice deu de ombros, e também saiu da sala, puxando o namorado com ela.

Eu finalmente me desencostei da parede e caminhei distraidamente para a porta. Assim que passei pela porta, ouvi Sirius dizer:

- A minha idéia não era idiota.

Fechei a porta delicadamente, não sem antes ouvir Remus dizer:

- Na verdade, Almofadinhas...

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Oiiiii!

Vocês querem me matar? Acho que sim! Um mês e quinze dias sem atualizar a fic.

Mas não pensem que eu tinha desistido de encher vocês com histórias sem sentido.

Vamos às explicações.

Há um mês e quinze dias, em um dia fatídico, meu computador deu problema e teve que ser mandando para conserto. Lá descobriram que o problema era na placa mãe. Só que eu tive que esperar mais de um mês pela placa, porque eles não a tinham lá na loja.

Resultado: um mês e alguns dias sem pc. Sem atualizar fics, sem ler fics e sem responder as suas reviews.

Mas eu estou aqui de novo.

Sobre o cap: eu achei esse cap meio esquisito, meio enche-lingüiça, sabe? Mas fazer o q? é importante para a fic!

Agradecimentos:

**Kine L.:** pois é... as idéias do Sirius geralmente são boas... UHAuHAuhA...

**Kagome-LilyE:** espero q tenha gostado desse cap.

**Mel Black Potter:** aqui está o 3º cap pra vc!

**Thaty:** oiii... espero que goste desse cap.

**Mari s2:** naum tenho beta não...

**Zihsendin:** autora simpática? Vlw... aqui esta o 3 cap!

**OBS:** cap dedicado à **Tássia Castelli, **que tão pacientemente esperou por esse cap

De qualquer jeito, espero q tenham gostado e espero que comentem!

Mais uma coisa. Dia 22 é meu níver. Então sejam bonzinhos e me deixem reviews de presente. XDD

Beijos para todos vocês.

By://MaHhMarauder


	4. Na Sala Comunal

Disclaimer: Humn. Vejamos. Lily e James não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, estariam vivos e com muitos filhinhos!

Cap narrado por James Potter!

* * *

- Detenção!

Virei a cabeça em direção a _suave _voz que ecoou na Sala Comunal e não me surpreendi ao ver Lily Evans extremamente vermelha gritando com alguns calouros.

- O que eles fizeram? – perguntei sem emoção.

- Estavam importunando todos na Sala Comunal.

- Não estavam me perturbando. – eu disse sorrindo.

Ela pareceu ficar, se fosse possível, ainda mais vermelha. Não me respondeu, virou as costas e foi se sentar na mesa que ocupava há quase duas horas.

Apenas ri, e me perguntei por que ela estava sozinha. Geralmente ela e as amigas faziam mais barulho que os calouros que ela acabara de repreender.

Subitamente, percebi que meus amigos também não estavam aqui. Aliás, eles ficaram estranhos o dia todo. Ontem, quando cheguei da detenção, eles não estavam no dormitório.

Desistindo da idéia de passar a noite inteira em frente à lareira, me levantei e subi para o nosso dormitório, me perguntando se os outros também estariam lá.

Não me surpreendi ao encontrar o dormitório vazio. Chutando alguns montes de roupas e um caldeirão derretido que estavam pelo caminho, me larguei na minha cama.

Pensei em me levantar e procurar pelos outros no Mapa do Maroto. Mas a simples idéia de ter que sair da minha cama não me agradava. Sendo assim, permaneci no mesmo lugar, encarando o teto de dossel da cama.

A porta do dormitório abriu e fechou com um baque surdo e um desalinhado Almofadinhas entrou no dormitório.

- Lindsay? – perguntei entediado.

- Hilary – ele disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Ainda deitado, observei meu amigo atravessar o quarto e se sentar em sua cama, ficando de frente para mim.

- Onde estão Remus e Peter? – perguntei mais por perguntar do que por real interesse.

- Remus deve estar na Sala da Monitoria e Peter deve estar na cozinha.

- Tão óbvio. – resmunguei.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e mirou a janela pensativamente. Entrelacei os dedos por trás da cabeça e me peguei fitando novamente o teto de dossel da cama.

Ouvi Sirius resmungar alguma coisa e virei minha cabeça na direção dele. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele se levantou agilmente e, com um pontapé, abriu o seu malão.

Em dois segundos, roupas, livros e objetos pessoais voavam pelo quarto encontrando o fim nas paredes e no chão. Foi quando um livro particularmente grosso passou raspando pela minha cabeça que eu resolvi me sentar.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Ele virou-se para mim, parecendo surpreso de me encontrar ali.

- James! Você viu o mapa?

- No meu malão – respondi e voltei a me deitar.

Sirius _delicadamente_ abriu o meu malão com outro pontapé e eu observei os meus pertences voarem pelo quarto e encontrarem os mesmos destinos dos pertences de Sirius.

- Você sabe que Remus vai brigar com você por causa da bagunça, não sabe? – eu perguntei, sorrindo ao imaginar o que o nosso amigo lobinho diria da situação do nosso quarto.

- Depois eu arrumo – ele disse, ainda revirando o meu malão em busca do mapa.

- Sei – respondo ironicamente.

Sirius parou de revirar o meu malão e me olhou com uma cara que eu aprendi a associar com idéias _brilhantes_.

- Me empresta a capa?- graças a Merlin ele não me pediu para participar de algum plano idiota. Se bem que o último plano idiota me rendera bons momentos com a Lily.

- Pode pegar.

- Beleza – ele disse, retirando a minha capa prateada do malão e pondo _cuidadosamente_no chão.

Mais alguns objetos voaram pelo quarto e ele finalmente fechou a tampa do malão, trazendo firme em suas mãos um certo pedaço de pergaminho.

- Algum encontro? – eu perguntei, observando ele andar pelo quarto pegando as coisas espalhadas no chão e jogando tudo em cima da sua cama.

- Não. – ele respondeu com um sorriso estranho.

Não perguntei mais nada. Não estava disposto a discutir planos mirabolantes com Almofadinhas naquele momento. Aliás, nem eu sabia o motivo desse meu desânimo repentino. Se Marlene estivesse aqui, ela prontamente sugeriria chocolate.

Sirius saiu do dormitório batendo a porta, como ele sempre faz, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Suspirando, resolvi seguir o exemplo do meu amigo cachorro e me levantei.

Desci as escadas desanimado e me sentei na mesma poltrona que eu ocupara mais cedo.

Lily ainda estava lá, estudando em uma das mesas mais afastadas. Parecia concentrada demais e fazia caretas sempre que examinava o guia de Adivinhação.

Voltei a fitar a lareira, observando as sombras que surgiam na parede de pedra.

A Sala Comunal estava praticamente vazia. Consultei o relógio de pulso e soltei um suspiro. 20:30 da noite. Onde estariam os outros marotos?

Me assustei quando uma Lily envergonhada se aproximou de mim e se largou na poltrona em frente a minha.

- Potter, você viu as minhas amigas? – ela me perguntou esperançosa.

- Não. – respondi lentamente.

- Não? – ela repetiu desanimada.

- Isso é muito esquisito. – eu disse, repentinamente acordado.

- O que é esquisito? Minhas amigas terem sumido? – ela perguntou secamente.

- Não. Você.

- Eu sou esquisita? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- E o que foi então? – ela disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Esquisito é eu e você conversando civilizadamente, sem gritos ou escândalos.

- Impressionante. – ela declarou sarcasticamente.

- Mas é esquisito.

- O que é esquisito agora? – ela perguntou ficando levemente estressada

- Suas amigas sumirem. – eu disse, em voz baixa.

- E daí? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio. – Se você não reparou, seus amigos também sumiram.

- O que torna o caso duplamente esquisito.

- E qual é sua teoria?

- Não sei dizer ao certo. São tantas – respondi e deixei escapar um sorriso.

- Potter, você é impossível. – ela declarou visivelmente contrariada.

- Ah, qual é? Não tenho culpa se tenho uma imaginação fértil.

- Inacreditável.

Soltei um muxuoso de impaciência e Lily resolveu ocupar seu tempo observando a paisagem através da janela.

- Quando foi a última vez que você as viu? – eu perguntei tentando desesperadamente manter um fluxo de conversa com a ruivinha.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas respondeu em voz baixa:

- Na aula.

- Eu também.

Tudo indicava que as meninas haviam sumido misteriosamente depois da ultima aula do dia. À exceção de Sirius, eu não tinha visto nenhum dos marotos ou Frank a tarde inteira. Uma idéia não formulada começou a nascer no fundo da minha cabeça.

- Onde vocês acham que eles estão?

- Se eu soubesse, não teria vindo aqui te perguntar. – ela disse, se levantando repentinamente.

Observei ela caminhar pela Sala Comunal em direção à mesa que ocupara praticamente a tarde inteira.

Enquanto organizava a bagunça que fizera, ela cantarolava uma canção que eu desconhecia:

"_And you were more than just a pretty face_

_But how you fooled me, I'm still amazed baby"_

Também me levantei e segui para a mesa que ela acabara de arrumar. Me larguei em uma cadeira e olhei para ela.

- O que acha que eles estão fazendo?

Ela pareceu surpresa de me encontrar do seu lado. Puxou um elástico do bolso do uniforme e enquanto se ocupava em prender o cabelo, ela me respondeu.

- Não sei. Mas me recuso a acreditar que estejam fazendo algo errado.

Deixei um riso escapar. Lily era tão ingênua. Ela olhou desconfiada para mim, mas nada disse.

- Eu poderia localizá-los no mapa se Almofadinhas não estivesse com ele. – eu resmunguei para mim mesmo.

- Mapa? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ahn? Que mapa?

- Você disse mapa. – Lily afirmou.

- Não disse.

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas não insistiu no assunto.

- Quer ir atrás deles? – eu perguntei subitamente.

- Potter, esse castelo é enorme. Não estou disposta a passar minha noite procurando por eles.

- Vai ficar sem saber onde eles estão? – eu provoquei. Lily mordeu os lábios. Ela era muito curiosa. E a idéia de não saber o que se passava com suas amigas parecia não agradá-la.

Ela pareceu indecisa por um momento, mas balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Quando elas voltarem, eu converso com elas.

- E elas vão te contar o que estão fazendo? – eu perguntei rapidamente.

- Espero que sim – ela disse, recolhendo os livros e as anotações.

- Onde você vai? – eu quis saber quando ela fez menção de deixar a mesa.

Ela me olhou perigosamente.

- Dormir.

- Você quem sabe. Vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

Surpreendentemente, ela sorriu pra mim.

- Se descobrir alguma coisa, você me conta?

Gaguejei um pouco com a repentina doçura na voz da ruivinha. Quando Lily Evans quer uma coisa, Lily Evans consegue.

- Claro.

- Certo. Boa noite, James. – ela disse, sumindo pela escada do dormitório.

Eu ainda pensei em um gritar um boa-noite, mas me decidir por não fazê-lo.

Precisava bolar um plano para descobrir o que os outros estariam fazendo. Soltei algumas maldições ao lembrar que o Mapa do Maroto _e _a Capa da Invisibilidade estavam com Sirius.

Mas não tem problema. Eu vou descobrir o que eles estão fazendo. E para isso, vou precisar da ajuda da ruivinha.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Olá pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês?? XD

Mais um capítulo de Reunião Marota. Dedicado à minha amiga Mary Anne!

O que dizer? Desculpe pela demora, mas esse cap. custou a sair. Aliás, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como a fic vai se desenrolar.

Se vocês não estão gostando dessa enrolação, é só dizer, sim?

OBS: sabe o que eu percebi? Eu esqueci do Peter! Alguém aí está sentindo falta dele? Se estiverem, eu o coloco na fic! XDD Avisem!

Ahh... O trecho que a Lily canta é da música Don't Want You Back, dos Backstreet Boys. Nem tem muito a ver com a história, eu acho. É que quando eu estava escrevendo aquela parte, eu estava ouvindo essa música. Não resisti e pus esse trechinho. Sim. Eu ainda escuto BSB. XD

Agradecimentos a todos que estão deixando reviews!

**Thaty**: quem você acha que também está precisando de uma ajudinha? Idéias são muito bem vinda!

**Mel Black Potter**: eu concordo com você. Ela realmente deveria agarrá-lo!

**tahh**: ah vlw por td! Você é a que mais me incentiva a continuar essa fic! Vlw!

**Mari s2**: jura que está gostando da fic?? Você é beta? Cool!

**zihsendiun**: Lene/Emmeline estressadas? Você acha? Maginaaaa

XDD bjuss leitora simpática!

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram no ultimo cap.!

E aqui está o capítulo quatro!

Ah... só pra não gerar confusões:

Cap 1: Segunda-feira. Das 20:00 – 21:30 aproximadamente. (Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Emmeline, Frank, Alice)

Cap 2: Segunda- feira. Aproximadamente das 21:30 as 23:00. (James e Lily)

Cap 3: Das 22:00 as 24:00. Segunda - feira. (Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Emmeline, Frank, Alice)

Cap 4 - Acho que das 20:00 as 21:00. Terça-feira. (James e Lily)

É que eu achei que a cronologia tinha ficado meio estranha. Então foi só para esclarecer!

Beijos pra vcs! E comentem, plesae!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
